Hannah Webster
Hannah Webster was originally the name of a human who was the assistant of the successful Buckland Auction House owner Rex Buckland until the two were murdered by two warlocks who assumed their identities to establish a foothold in the mortal world to the benefit of the Underworld. The warlock Hannah was able to ignite fires with her breath, as well as to change her shape. Rex and Hannah had been dispatched by The Source to acquire the powers of the Charmed Ones. Hannah, along with Rex, began to watch the oldest of the Charmed Ones, Prue Halliwell, once Prue has been hired at the auction house. Hannah and Rex are in a relationship and she gets extremely jealous whenever any other women even talk to him. Because of this she spendt most of her time trying to find ways to annoy Prue, such as tricking her into doing useless work at the auction house and stealing her sandwich. For several months, Rex and Hannah watch and wait until they see an opportunity to take the powers. They first tried to use Matthew Tate, a powerful warlock who had been cursed into a locket by the Charmed Ones' ancestor, Melinda Warren, to steal their powers. However, the plan backfired when the Charmed Ones called Melinda from the past and banished him back to the locket. Rex and Hannah then decided to go after the Charmed Ones directly. For her part in the plan, Hannah murders a security guard who works at Buckland's, and then helps Rex to frame Prue of said murder in order to cover up the theft of a tiara--a theft Rex pinned on Prue. They plan for the Charmed Ones to surrender their powers in return for Rex clearing Prue of both crimes. The sisters relinquish their powers, which flow into a lantern Rex has provided for them. They give him the powers, but Rex plans to kill them. Hannah, using her shapeshifting powers, turns herself into a black panther and charges at the sisters, but the intervention of the Charmed Ones Whitelighter, Leo Wyatt, saved them. The Halliwells regain their powers at the last second, and Piper freezes Hannah as she is leaping after them for the kill. Prue then moves Rex into the spot they were originally standing, and Hannah mauls Rex to death. Hannah is then vanquished herself by The Source for her failure. While they were watching the Charmed Ones, Rex and Hannah also skimmed off millions of dollars in auction proceeds, nearly driving Buckland's into bankruptcy. Note Inspector Andy Trudeau discovers at near the same time as the warlocks' final failure that the original Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster are now dead and their names being used as ailases. He also uncovered evidence that the warlocks had been skimming off the auction proceeds. This turned out to be what actually exonerated Prue of the crimes the warlocks had framed her for. Appearances Hannah appeared in a total of 5 episodes throughout the course of the series. :I've Got You Under My Skin :The Wedding from Hell :The Truth Is Out There... and It Hurts :The Witch Is Back :Wicca Envy Category:Evils Vanquished Category:Warlocks Category:Characters Category:Upper-Level Warlocks Category:Recurring characters